The Favorite
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Mount Olympus. A little agumon receiving the training of the Olympian Gods will try to achieve his dream of becoming Lord Apollomon's favorite and protected, even if he has to face his revered master and challenge death. A story of true loyalty and love. OS


Greetings! ^^

So, here's my second fanfic in english after my first try with "take out that thing" long time ago. This's my longest-hard working-exhausting one-shot ever because i'm not used to translate long texts ^^U of course I got some help with a very good translator I found (best untill now). Even with that, this translation took me two days ùwu **Please**, be a nice reader, give me five minutes of your time and review this story if you like it or want to give me a hand with my mistakes; all help will be highly appreciated and grateful. Beta readers seems to be all sleeping here on FF .-.

About the story: Digimon. Based on the characters from my main fanfic "Looking for the New Era ". Apollomon and his most loyal servant ShineGreymon in his youht while trying to achieve his dream of becoming the protected and favorite of his revered Master Apollomon, God of Sun. A story of perseverance, friendship, pure loyalty and love :3 Hope you like it and leave me some comments ^^ _Italics_ for toughts or events of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>The favorite<strong>

Since he could remember, the intense and steely eyes of his master Apollomon had always been on him, following him to wherever he went and watching him at all times, mindful if something happened, whether good or bad, to congratulate him when he managed his achievements, rebuke when needed, and encourage when needed. It was as if all the attention of the powerful lord of the fire was the orange and yellow figure that was wandering in the courtyard of the temple of the sun. He certainly had not noticed until MirageGaogamon, MachGaogamon at that time, pointed out. He jumped from just hear such a thing.

"_Are you kidding?"_ said the young one in disbelief.

"_Why not turn around and look?"_ the wolf said indicating the direction with his eyes.

He swallowed a little nervous that the other was right, and following the path of the wolf's eyes, turned a bit and found that feet away and listening to what his friend Mercurimon was saying, Apollomon had retired just in last second his eyes off the young RizeGreymon. The digimon blushed slightly and returned to his position.

"_And...and why you do think he does that?"_ he asked to his companion.

MachGaogamon shrugged with a sneer.

"_Because you're his favorite"_

Not that he had forgotten, but not believed that being the favorite of lord Apollomon, his Lord would always have his attention on him . For a moment he thought it was funny, but the next second he felt extremely lucky and happy, a huge, beaming smile was painted on the dinosaur's face and he puffed his chest. MachGaogamon laughed lightly and gave him a shove on the shoulder. Then both returned to training.

ShineGreymon had been from the very moment he came out of his egg, the fixed point of Apollomon' eyes. Of course there was a major reason for this, and only the Olympic Gods knew that secret. The next to discover this was MirageGaogamon, but neither could reveal who later would became his "young lord." The sun god lived always concerned about what the digimon was doing or was going on, and since it looked like a sweet, round Botamon playing with his little friends in the more remote breeding rooms of the temple of the Olympian gods, his mind and imagination played the worst passes into thinking that any time the digimon was hurt with things that suddenly appeared on his way and games, others might do some damage with or without intention, or in the worst case, escape the care of nurses and Mount Olympus, would be lost and even fall from the huge mountain where the site was located. This was the worst thought that could cross his head, and every five minutes was sending a servant to ensure the safety of small, getting on Dianamon's nerves and being the fun of his teammate Mercurimon

"That he will be fine!" She exclaimed with his stick hitting the ground, pointing her anger "Have been ever a digimon lost in our domains?"

"No..." replied the digimon a little embarrassed, like never seen unless it was with his two best friends.

"Why do you think will happen to Botamon?" she demanded to know with her arms crossed.

"I do not know" replied the god of the sun turning around in place and throwing himself into his throne "Excuse me, I cannot really help it"

"If you're so concerned about the small," said Mercurimon smiling "you should go see him more often and let your subjects breathe for a second."

"I don't want Botamon to get used having me around," replied the digimon with his head resting on one hand "I don't want him to get used to me...or I to him" he said ruefully.

"There's nothing wrong with it" refute the women leaving her anger a little aside "Gaomon is with me all times and he does not see me any other way than as his mistress. I myself have asked him" she said triumphantly.

"How did he respond?" the surprised fire digimon asked.

"Well, he sees me like someone of respect and authority, not as someone who is dedicated to raising children!" she exclaimed annoyed again "We are gods Apollomon! Why do I have to remind you every second? Botamon will never see you as anything else".

These words feel very bad for the god of fire, but unfortunately it was the harsh reality, and Dianamon always let it fall down like a big, heavy rock. Gradually, and following the advice of the women, Apollomon dedicated small moments of his time to be near Botamon, without giving any signs of affection of any kind, only concern. Did not play with him or attended him when he cried for any reason, even with the pain of his heart. He always left this work to the nurses of them, whom in the future would become adoptive mothers of all the Digimon that were raised on Mount Olympus, and in the future be transformed into powerful warriors trained by the gods. So he could enjoy the small successes and steps being taken by the digimon, seeing it evolve slowly, socialize and cope with other Digimon that grew with it, learn and study the rules that form their ideology, and soon started in training that Olympic warriors had, always away, always in a disguised and so that it seems to be a coincidence that he was there, and Agumon as well.

Finally when he was ten, Agumon and the group that had been born and grown up with him were available to teachers who would give them basic training, and depending on their best features, would be sent to train under the tutelage of Olympic gods when they grew up. This of course depended on many characteristics and some of them were whether the god will accept it and saw in him the talent, and if the young digimon was well placed in its right sector. For its part, Gaomon participated in all training of the six gods, in order of his master Dianamon, so that not only he was the most advanced of these, also had an opportunity to share with his friend Agumon. The dinosaur in contrast, involved only the teachings of the gods Mercurimon and Marsmon until his characteristics improved and could train in other sectors. When they had a free moment of their practices, Agumon and Gaomon always met to fight each other and talk.

"How is Lady Dianamon with you?" He asked while trying to dodge the rapid punches.

"How you want her to be?" Asked the wolf "she is as it should be: very strict and demanding with me"

"But she never congratulates you or gives you...don't know, some affection?"Agumon asked curiously "That of being a favorite has to be very special"

"It is," said Gaomon dealing a huge blow across his nose, without hurting his friend "she takes me with her wherever she goes, taught me at all times and all the things happening around us. Advises me and gives me lessons for the future, and she also promised that when I grow up, I'll be her personal bodyguard" he said, blushing slightly, closing his eyes with pride and putting both hands on his waist "Can you imagine me as her bodyguard? I will become invincible, so no one can ever touch her, not even get near her!"

Sitting on the floor and looking at him with shining eyes, Agumon imagine what would be lucky and honored to be chosen by one of the Olympian gods as his protected. He had no happiness in the head would be that.

"I would like to be the favorite..." accidentally escaped from his mouth, lost in reverie.

Gaomon managed to capture this and came up a little, touching him with a finger on his forehead.

"Let's see who wants to be the favorite?~"

Agumon could not help but blush of happiness that caused him to think about that.

"Master Apollomon of course" replied with a huge smile "he's the best of all..."

The wolf shrugged his shoulders with a sneer. Of course, for him Lady Dianamon was the best, but there was no point discussing it. He sat beside his companion and then went back with both hands behind his head, and looking at the bright blue sky that day.

"You just have to work hard, work hard and serve him well." He advised "You'll see how he chooses you"

The dinosaur went to see him excited.

"Do you really think he would choose me to be his protected?" he asked full of hope.

Gaomon closed his eyes in amusement. Then he opened one and looked at his companion.

"Hm... I don't know; you are so ugly now I'm wondering."

"Hoy are you!" Said the digimon crushing it with his body and starting one of their typical fights in which Gaomon ended up ridicule him.

But without wanting or have guessed, the little wolf gave an advice to his best friend that would get him into very serious problems, but in the future, this would give him the position he had so desired. With the passage of days and workouts, Agumon was required more than usual, he made twice as hard as his peers, taking all possible tasks and was always available whenever they need him. If could be in the presence of Apollomon, better. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by their teachers or even by the god of the sun, whom occasionally supervised the youths' practices that within a couple of years which would be under his guidance, and watched as Agumon struggled much more than others , worked harder and was always ready when the teacher in charge requested the help of some of the rookies. He also noticed the excessive provision that placed the child when he was present, which filled his chest with pride and tenderness.

However, this desire for the attention of the fire digimon didn't went unnoticed by the training partners of Agumon, who little by little were noting the dedication of the dinosaur and the approach that was slowly getting to the god of fire. A sense of envy and annoyance began to emerge because of the Digimon , as it was getting something better than them, something they felt they could not aspire to be, being so new and the other had the luxury of believing that he could obtain, assuming himself better than them. Teasing and discomfort was not long before it came, and soon had Agumon the group of nine Digimon against him .

"Do you really think that master Apollomon will notice you?" asked Flamon with a gesture upset with folded arms.

"Why not?" Agumon asked, if possible avoiding the others and their accusing eyes. Is it that he was doing something wrong?

"Don't be ridiculous" said Candlemon "You're not better than us or anyone around here. You're just like the rest."

"I'm not saying I'm better than anyone," replied the digimon closing his claws "I just want to become the master Apollomon' server, nothing more. What's wrong with that?"

"It would be nothing wrong if you only wanted to be a server," Coronamon pointed aggressively "but you want more than that, isn't it? Want to be his protected, his favorite, that master Apollomon has you with him and takes you everywhere and consent you, like they do with Gaomon!" he said .

"That's it!" Guilmon jumped aside, realizing "As your friend Gaomon is the preferred of Lady Dianamon you too want to get over ourselves and be more, be a chosen one of them!"

"Who you think you are?" Said Flamon very angry and clenching his fists.

They all surrounded him and threatened him with their fire and fists. Agumon tried to calm them by all means, letting them see that he was not going to get over anyone or have what they said

"I just want to be close and serve Apollomon when he needs it" he said with moist eyes when he saw his colleagues against him, and only because of his dreams "I don't want to be better than you!"

"Liar!" they reproached, as they began to push with the dinosaur bouncing from side to side. Eventually they pushed him face down and left him there, lying. They all left very angry muttering, and while back, Agumon got up and cleaned the land of his face, wanted not to linger and his companions understood that he was not about honor or glory, he just wanted to be near his master and protect him. . What he didn't know is that things would get worse.

With each passing day, the jostling was increasing and now they were much more violent, and sometimes even stepping on to bury him deeper into the earth. Then came the blows, and soon kicks on the ground and insults. As Agumon continued efforts to obtain Apollomon' approval, more infuriated his teammates and has already earned a beating almost every week. He said nothing to anyone, knowing that later the other Digimon would hate him even more for it and treat it much worse, plus it was cowardly to show that the oldest need to defend him. Agumon remained very strong and silent, training harder every day and getting hammered in the afternoon, when teachers leave. The second month of this, the nine Digimon had on the floor the little dinosaur-to-end kicks and insults, when a second to another all were beaten and thrown on the floor. Flamon was the first to stand and watch. Gaomon had appeared not to know where and knocked down nine with his Double Backhand. He stared with a look of fury and contempt.

"Cowards!" hissed "Nine to one, and not even one who wants to fight!"

"Don't mess dog!" Coronamon roared, rising and pointing.

"What?" Cried the wolf "Are you going to force me to go? Move me if you are so capable!"

The fire digimon closed teeth and fists, as well as others. Just had proved its strength once, and it was clear they could not with him. Rose quickly and walked away, cursing and vowing revenge on that. Gaomon snorted and turned to his companion, who was beaten and having several bruises, was subjected him to stand.

"Idiot" reproached the blue digimon "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" he wanted to know.

To the questions of why each day he looked more beaten and worse, Agumon always replied it was because it was training harder each time and get closer to election by Apollomon. Gaomon had suspected all along but, as it was far away and under the care of Dianamon, could not figure out why his partner was increasingly abused. Now he finally discovered.

Agumon just shook his head and touched his sore cheek. He wobbled a bit, so Gaomon grabbed him.

"You have to tell Apollomon" he said.

"What?" cried the other in surprise "No! No, no, no" he repeated, shaking his head "for anything!"

"Did those idiots left you stupid?" said Gaomon "this will not stop unless you do something! I will not be here to defend you all the time!"

"I don't want you to defend me!"

"Do you like being hit?"

The younger digimon turned and looked away, annoyed. Gaomon waited so were many long seconds until Agumon finally spoke.

"When I become the favorite of Apollomon...they'll leave me alone. Knowing that he protects me, they will not dare to hurt me" he said sobbing a little because of the pain from his injuries and the humiliation receiving because of the others "I'm very close, and I need very little!" he cried watching his companion "So don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides" he said, smiling with his swollen cheek "with this I get stronger. After their punches will not hurt me"

Gaomon sighed and shook his head. He helped his companion to get to the room where the ten kids slept, and as he set foot inside, the other nine went out of the place without making a sound or a word. With the help of the wolf, Agumon patched up a bit the more serious injuries and lay in bed to rest for another tough day.

But Gaomon was no naive as Agumon, and at his thirteen he knew exactly what the situation would end in, so that the next day he asked permission to his mistress to retire to the temple of the sun and try to talk to the god of fire. She of course agreed, suspecting that it was about Agumon: Gaomon never did something on his own out of what she ordered, so it might only be the dinosaur that such high esteem he had. The blue digimon went through the gigantic courtyards separating one temple from another, across the high and endless corridors of the palace and stood with great character in front of the Flaremon that kept the doors of Apollomon' Chamber.

"I request an audience with master Apollomon" he said, his voice full of security and without moving a single bit.

Flaremon made him wait a second while entering the site to inform his master. Surprised that a rookie had the insolence to request a time to one of the Olympian gods, and no less the leader of them, alone and with increased security over, Apollomon let him pass. As Flaremon went out and the little wolf greeted him with all due respect, the god gave him permission to speak.

"I'm afraid I bring bad news, my lord," said the digimon lifting his head slightly.

"What is it?" wanted to know the god with his powerful voice.

"My partner Agumon has set itself to achieve his goal at all costs to be your favorite and get your attention. He aspires to be your guardian and follow you, serve you at all times and show you the loyalty that he's made." Gaomon looked straight, which was strictly forbidden to all "but because of it now he has the hatred and the resentment of his other training partners.

Apollomon' eyes opened expressively, but hid in an instant. He pressed his strong hand on the arm of the seat, listening.

"They despise him for trying to be the best, try to earn your attention and prove himself" went on to explain the boy "they believe he attempts to rise above them and be better than them, when Agumon has always had a simple and noble soul..."

"That's what I have known" said Apollomon very seriously.

"They continuously insult him, belittle him and mistreat him" continued Gaomon frowning "they all hit him and left him in terrible conditions. If he says nothing, is not wanting to be a coward or worse, but this is never going to stop my lord"

"Clearly" sentenced the digimon looking to his right, as he thought. He returned his gaze to the small down "You have done well telling me. You can retire."

Gaomon nodded, dismissed him respectfully and left the place. As the doors closed, Apollomon let out a sigh of concern and put a hand to his forehead. Agumon had awakened feelings that he unconsciously wanted; the child's attention to him, some kind of attachment that made them stay close. But never imagined it would sprout in it, much less so intense as to be left to do...

"_This..."_ the god sighed, terribly sorry and off to understand the mistake he had made.

He closed his eyes and sadly shook his head. Now he had to fix that, find the best solution, something that was final, which define not only the wishes of Agumon as he would give him for the future. Something which in turn did not leave any doubt who he was, and that between Agumon and Apollomon there was no such link. He knew the answer, but didn't like it at all. He cursed himself for having allowed this error, which now both Agumon and he would have to pay, and was not sure if it would hurt more to it, or the kid.

The next day before the group of Agumon went on training, Apollomon sent for ten children and made them go to his room, which also were at that time Dianamon, her servant and Mercurimon. As the kids were in front to the god of fire and greeted him with due respect, Apollomon view each of them and let out a little sigh. Then closed his eyes and put both hands clasped over his abdomen.

"Rumors have reached my ears" the god began slowly opening his eyes bright and looking at the ceiling "rumors that nothing pleased me, and have to do with you."

The ten digimon gave a start and got nervous. None lift his head, as was the rule for all who were in the presence of one of the Olympian gods, and closed their eyes tightly fearing that they had discovered what happened to Agumon recently. They reminded in silence while Apollomon watched them heavily.

"I've heard that some of you are looking to become my favorite" he said with two fingers touching his forehead "Is that correct?" the kids nodded, not daring to speak. Quiet and thoughtful, the two gods and Gaomon watched from behind the scene, waiting for the absolution Apollomon had made for them. The flaming digimon rose in a movement from the seat, shaking the rookies. He walked briefly in front of them, and throwing fire tongues from his body around him, showing his displeasure. He stopped and turned to them; Agumon was so quiet and scared like the others; he wondered why.

"You should know that the digimon that manages to become my guardian shall have all my favors, my protection and my attention to him" explained softening his tone "can ask me anything he want as long as it gives me his loyalty and eternal obedience. It will become a special digimon on others, and my minions will look at him with respect and obedience. I will make a great warrior of him, and a large class digimon category. A great digimon" he said, stressing his words with his flames intensify. Noted as below, the kids smiles just imagining all the glory that would be being the favorite of Apollomon, the first of the Olympian gods, and understand why Agumon aspired to that office. Of course, the little dinosaur was not pursuing these ambitions, but to be able to spend as much time as possible with that which he admired and respected. Emulate in everything and to serve with fidelity: a rare and unique feeling he shared with Gaomon.

"I could go into the wonders of my protected, but of course I have less time" he said smiling to himself "To get to be my favorite of all people, you should make every effort and take yourself to the limit. Exploit yourselves so as to leave nothing of you, and deliver it all to me in blood and effort" he remarked at last with a serious tone of his voice and his hand on his chest "then?" he asked stopping in front of the ten "Who here wants to be occupying a seat at my right hand from now until the end of his days?"

The small Digimons looked each other, all very excited, and not daring to take a step before the other, Flaremon decided and went ahead, always with his head down. It was so excited it had to contain his energy in his fists clenched. If he had known that he could get everything with hard training, he would have started from the beginning instead of having been wasting time on Agumon. The orange dinosaur's jaw dropped when he saw him move, and shut his eyes tight at seeing missed his opportunity and seized by whose that had hurt and insulted him, and didn't appreciated master Apollomon as he did. He reproached himself.

"Very well" the god sentenced stopping in front of him.

He felt happy in part that Agumon had not been given that step, so know what to expect. Could further punish the one who had dared to hurt him, but it was quite shocking for him what he had to do next. All was quiet for a few seconds, when suddenly out of nowhere, Flaremon was hit by something in flames that rose from his place and threw meters back, hitting the ground and being dragged by the energy. Apollomon had not even moved from its site, but his Phoebus Blow had been so swift that it seemed that he had not moved. He reduced his power to the minimum, so Flaremon only had burns on his lead, although the strong impact and heat energy coup had been more than enough to let the digimon daze of fear. The other rookies have become almost frightened to see that, and saw behind Flaremon sat on the floor and shaking, sore and scared. Nor Mercurimon, Dianamon or Gaomon reacted to see that, though the wolf had not expected it.

"Come on!" Sued Apollomon with a roar that echoed through the place "be back here immediately! This is just beginning."

Flaremon closed his eyes, from which protruded tears, and shook his head. The god let out large flares from his body.

"Are you denying?" demanded to know "Apollomon' favorite never deny his wishes! It obeys at all times all orders of his master, even if have to surrender to death! If you will not have the courage to obey, you are not worthy to be in my presence!"

Flaremon crying and choked up as he could, returning to his position with his head down and his body trembling. The others watched in silence and shivered inside. No idea what that could be. The sun god frowned and let out a snort.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you" he said starting to walk again "None of you can have the audacity to consider himself worthy to serve Apollomon. You cannot try to get to me because I am who's got you. I have power over your lives and on every action and desire that crosses your minds! If I say that today all die, so it must be! If I turn you into princes or slag from this planet, I decide it and not you! I don't want nobody ever try to believe that dares to want to take a position as my guardian and my personal server. I am Apollomon!" roared with his whole body glowing in flames "I am the representation of the sun, fire, life and destruction in this world! Have I made myself clear?" bellowed, turning to the children.

None was able to answer, frightened and in tears to see so much power to extinguish charred as if they were insects. Apollomon had never seen angry, and they understood why it was the digimon that was and what it was spoken of him. It was a decent digimon feared and respected by all, and know they knew it very well .

"Does anyone still wants to try be My Favorite?" the digimon asked for concluding and dismiss them, knowing that there'd be no reply following this demonstration.

He received a hard and bitter blow to the heart to see how, trembling and holding his fear, Agumon took a step forward and pressed hard eyes and teeth. His companions looked like they were watching a madman, and back, the two gods and Gaomon also reacted with surprise. However, nobody said anything. Apollomon snorted and stomped off. Part of him was touched and proud to see him face a god, but part of himself broke apart and fell to the ground with painful moans. He walked and stopped at the small, crushing it with his presence.

"Then..." he said wryly "you still dare to challenge my authority?"

Agumon said nothing, just stood firm everything he could and closed his eyes tight. He could heard the annoying snorted of the god, and immediately was severely beaten by an intense blaze that rose feet in the air and threw him up half the room, leaving his wounded body with hot and having received the harsh impact of the fall against the floor slab. Everyone watched him in silence.

"If you both want to be god's Apollomon favorite" said the proud digimon squinting and challenging him "get up and come here to prove you're worthy of me."

The rookie supported as he could on both hands and knees, and giving strength, got up and walked shakily to be with his peers, but a step further and feel the intense heat given off by the body of fire digimon. He was silent, his head bowed, as befitted. Apollomon opened his eyes in surprise, but let out a roar and launched digimon feet into the air with a flamboyant pulse; agumon fell with a crash to the ground and tearing a groan in pain. His teammates felt the blow and shrugged slightly. Gaomon could not stand it and turned to Dianamon.

"My lady..." he began, but a stern look of her made him shut up and regain his composure.

The small dinosaur again made an effort, but his members were shaking and energy failed him when it gets up. He lay a moment that Apollomon wanted to be the last and not to stand again, but to his horror and surprise, the rookie hit his grip on the floor, muttered something and began to rise again. He staggered a little, but walked back to be back in position, looked at Apollomon a second and head down again. Everyone was impressed to see that, and the silence speaks for itself. The god of fire closed his fist, angry and hurt, gasped and turned to hit the small digimon, throwing back yards behind and crashing hard. Mercurimon could not bear that.

"Apollomon enough!" exclaimed calling his best friend.

"Silence!" the god demanded lifting his paw "one who lacks the strong heart of a mountain, cannot follow Apollomon nor be his guard! Come back here now!" He demanded calling Agumon.

The aforementioned rose again, with increasing difficulty and his body trembling. Now he had burns all over his body and bruises from the blows when falling. He returned to stand before his master and bowed his head, waiting for approval. Agumon received another blow on in his place.

"The favorite of Apollomon never surrenders with anything" the god roared with the fire rising higher "is strong and fight to the finish for his lord and his word, everything Apollomon' says is sacred and is the absolute truth! If you're going to defend my righteousness and my ideals with your life, come back here immediately!"

Agumon listened and nodded inside. He knew that Apollomon was the wisest digimon in the world, so this was no impediment to him. He got up and went step by step to be back in front of him. His companions retreated in fear. Apollomon watched him admiring his determination.

"I'm impressed that you are so stubborn, is something we share" just smiled "but don't think that you've won my favor!" he roared lifting again with his hit and throwing flaming feet away "Apollomon' favorite is modest and submissive; obeys every word and order, and have to surrender to death or bring death to others. His fists are the power of his heart, but his heart belongs to his master's orders until it stops beating. If you are submitting your entire life to my office, and struggles against everything you love, come and face me again!"

The little rookie had wanted to get up immediately, but it was impossible. His body didn't respond, it was asleep, but he felt every wound burning and repeated every last drop in its bones. Never imagined that would be treated like that by that he idolized so much, but didn't doubted that this was his justice and he had to pay to achieve his dream. Would be with him and had to endure his anger or die trying. It was slow to respond to the challenge of his master, and after spending several seconds with his face against the ground and unable to get up, he heard his master gasped dismissive: he was giving up on him.

"You're not what I expected" cried the greatest digimon lowering the intensity of its flames.

Agumon saw then as the head rose with difficulty and looked at him with eyes crystallized, asking him to stay only with his eyes. He could interpret it very well, so it was left in place the long minutes that Agumon quickly get back up and get in front of him. The god watched him from above, without conceiving the firmness with which the child was fighting against someone invincible for him.

"I see you really want to be in the shadow of the great Apollomon" said the haughty manner digimon "sounds good."

Unable to contain his excitement to hear say that, Agumon head up a little only to be hit again by other Phoebus Blow and fall burned and beaten to the ground cracks because of its continuing impact.

"The favorite of Apollomon knows no fear or doubt" the god spoke narrowing his eyes "is an instrument of his master, an extension of his arm, the echo of his footsteps and the shield that defends against the enemy. His loyalty is endless and his devotion to him knows no bounds, even if his master turn him into pieces or use it as simple fun, as I'm doing with you!" he exclaimed, with his powerful voice resonating in the room "you'll be a non-existent creature for the world, you'll lose everything that you appreciate to follow me, and will have no one else that your master to obey and serve! You'll have to deliver me to the last bit of your life even when I am a tyrant and a monster with you. You will be hated and cursed by others only to follow my words and you'll face over and over again to the world just to follow my whims. Your life is guided by Apollomon' justice and in my name you will end with my enemies and anyone who dares to challenge my authority and my will. If you're willing to give everything you have to present it to me, if you're going to fight the world and God himself to defend the decisions of your lord, if you will please every desire of Apollomon but become a being of injustice, get up and face me once more!" he demanded.

Agumon could not answer. In his head rang the words of the god, but he was not able to say something or even try to move any part of his body to let him know that yes, he was listening to and accept all that if he could be with his Lord and give his life for him. Spend as much time as possible near and to learn from him; he had many eager to learn all of Apollomon and that god teaches him. Become very strong by his side and be his protected, his favorite, that to which Apollomon choose from among all, which would be called at any moment for anything to be very small and have his gratitude. Never in his life could explain the feeling he had buried in his chest, much less get rid of it. Apollomon was the sun star, and he only was a tiny planet that wants spinning around him.

"Agumon arise!" he could hear from soon.

He recognized the voice of his companion Gaomon beyond, but could not even turn his head to see him. On site, the small wolf had dared to break the silence imposed by his superiors and had called his best friend urging him to get up.

"Fight! You are very close to achieving your dream; you cannot let it go just like that!" said the blue digimon.

The small dinosaur knew he was right, his chance was there, in front of him! Apollomon was offering it, but he was not able to get up and grab it. Tears fell from his blue eyes and closed them tightly, cursing. Gaomon slammed his fists and ran to his side without touching.

"Agumon you cannot give up. You'll lose everything you've accomplished right now" he said choking the commotion over him "I thought you wanted to be with Apollomon, I thought you wanted to be at his side and serve him as I do with my mistress. Why can't you make one last effort and get up!" exclaimed, his red fist pounding on the floor, frustrated.

"I... it hurts..." cried just articulating something.

The little wolf had moist eyes see him that way, but still had much power to give to the other.

"I know it hurts! Don't you think I feel it when I see you? This' the worst thing they've done in your life!" he roared with both fists clenched "but you cannot let this to defeat you. You have to be strong, you have to get up and show Apollomon of what you're made. That you are worthy to stand by his side! Listen" he said looking into his eyes and trying to contain the sadness "I know you better than anyone, and I know that you are the one that has to be with him. There's no Digimon more appropriate for the job than you. If you are not there, no one can ever be Apollomon's favorite!"

Back Dianamon and Mercurimon watched absorbed the scene. The woman felt the goose bumps of just watching those two kids fighting so hard to achieve a dream, and only had ten years! Apollomon in turn felt the soul shattered to see that he loved so much in that state, and he had left it like that... he could never forgive himself. If had good reasons for doing what he did, he would never remove that thorn in his heart of have done that to the child. In his mind and since Agumon defied last time, a single word rang and wanted to get to the rookie.

"_Get up!"_

His heart sank and gasped at seeing Agumon arm moved slowly, leading to the front with all the effort in the world and deposited in front of his head. Moved slowly and left the other in front, and as if carrying the weight of the world itself on his back, began to rise and take off his body from the cracked soil. It was completely trembling and with his right cheek bleeding. Breathed with great difficulty trying to reclaim the life that had eluded him after the abuse and closed his eyes. He leaned on his knee and then the other, unable to straighten at all, with Gaomon beside him smiling and giving encouragement. The yellow rookie gave with difficulty a passage, dragging his foot without being able to lift, giving then another, another, and falling from his face, unable to contain his body bruised. He groaned and picked on himself. The blue wolf knelt beside him and encouraged him to rise again.

"_Get up!"_

The god of fire was completely destroyed inside, but his solemn and brilliant figure did not say it at all. He saw surprised as the other rookies turned away timidly from him and approached to Agumon, calling him and urging him to get up again.

"Come on up!" they said.

"One more effort, there's nothing left!"

"If we will not be that, you have to be there for us!"

Agumon smiled slightly and tried again. He repeated the same process to move his arms forward, get up slowly and build on his knees, crawling step by step a few yards and then stagger and fall back to half way. The others Digimon surrounded him and called him back, full of energy and conviction, knowing that Agumon would get his mission as they had not seen in their short lives a digimon with such determination as him. The small rose again and moved carefully, slowly so as not to fall again, leaning his hand on the floor when it was about to fall and waiting a bit until his body react again to resume the march. The eight meters that separated him from Apollomon were endless, but eventually moved by the spirits of his companions, he managed to reach him and stood in front. The others retreated and left, not knowing what would happen next.

Apollomon steely eyes watched the digimon below. He trembled, but did not know if fear or pain. For him there was no difference, because the child had gotten that tremor because of him. He forced himself to stand up and speak.

"In truth I have not seen a digimon fight like you, Agumon" he said.

The boy said nothing nor looked up. He felt the boiling body of Apollomon near him, but as always, exuded a warmth that didn't hurt, but a very rewarding that had attracted him from the beginning. He could not help but shudder to know what was coming again.

"Nobody chooses to be the favorite of god Apollomon" pronounced with severely "Apollomon chooses and decides who can be in his presence and follow him to the ends of the earth. You think you're worthy of it apparently."

Agumon was left in place, his head buried between his shoulders and waiting.

"But this time thou hast chosen me and I've won, Agumon." He said solemnly and attracting the attention of the child "Never in my long life I met someone like you, someone who fought in this way to achieve his dream, and face who could have crushed him with a movement. Your conviction and the strength of your heart far outweigh the power I have, I admire and respect you for that" he ended with a smile expressed in his eyes and bending, placing his hand on the huge head of the rookie and sentencing "Since today you are my favorite over all. The protected and favorite of Apollomon."

The eyes of the two Digimon met directly at least. The two looked at what could have been an eternity, as equal to each other but no one would notice. Agumon was reflected in those bright, intense eyes, which returned the figure of a broken digimon but with all the happiness and joy of the universe that opened through the eyes of Apollomon. He smiled and blushed unintentionally, and with tears falling from his eyes, cleaned a little the mucus that were beginning to fall and nodded.

"Thanks... Lord Apollomon..." let before slumping to the ground for not getting up again.

The god closed his eyes and stood up.

"Gaomon" called the wolf "take it" he ordered.

The digimon nodded and approached with respect, taking his mate with all the care he was able to and take him back to his room with the nine other Digimon. Dianamon and Mercurimon observed the fire digimon and he dismissed them with a nod. As the two came out and Apollomon was alone in the room, he turned to the wall and leaned against it, unable to support himself. Had been defeated by force of will of the child, something he never thought he could reach, and defeated and crying in silence, he let out all the bitterness of the abuse that had given to the rookie and the pride he had content to see him fight so against him. His tears were also charged with the joy that the god felt, now could have Agumon with him all he wanted, everything he had needed will recover it from now on and forever, the eternal company of the kid and all a life to share with him, giving him what he had always needed, should have gave, and that always wanted to do so willingly. Agumon had fought for him... for both.

* * *

><p>The next day, watching the sky slowly began to turn orange at that hour of the evening, Apollomon remember several of those facts while questioning many things. He was sure that wasn't wrong about the decision he had made years ago and now taking to Agumon, but was wondering what would be what made them closer to each other inevitably and unintentionally. Be assumed that the ties that bound them and nobody knew, but he was glad that these ties were so strong and had pushed the rookie to do what he had done. He was happy and grateful to the boy, who was his source of happiness and of course, his eternal concern. He smiled to hear him stop a few steps behind him. He turned to him and found him full of bandages and patches throughout his little body, but with a smile that even all the stars in the universe could pay .<p>

"Sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?" asked the god.

Agumon shook his head excitedly.

"Since I woke up this morning I could not wait Lord Apollomon" he said with his smile widening "I promise to be the best server you've ever had."

Apollomon smiled and waved his hand to come closer. The personal training of the rookie started that same day, and since then, Apollomon and him never became separate again.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze: <strong>That was too long for me ^^U My new friend translator really thought agumon was a girl owOU I ask you again; be nice and review pointing all mistakes i'd have made to fix them, and if you feel, leaving your opinion. This was very hard to do and your comentaries will be very apreciated!** ^^ Remember; **if you don't have an account here, you can still leave comments as guest.

Special thanks to J3rry1ce for all her help with so many mistakes here! *hugs to you*

See you!


End file.
